memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2007 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2007.'' :Note: If you followed this link from an article referring to a production occurring after , the information hasn't been moved here yet – it is still listed at upcoming productions. Production January ;8 January: Sci-Fi Channel and HDNet begin to air Star Trek: Enterprise ; 9 January : Don Whipple dies. ;15 January: G4 begins to air Star Trek: The Next Generation in the 2.0 interactive format. ;17 January: IDW releases the first comic in the The Space Between mini-series, titled History Lesson. ; 23 January : David M. Ronne dies. ; 27 January : Tige Andrews dies. : Claude Binyon, Jr. dies. ; 31 January : Lee Bergere dies. February ;early February: Pocket Books novel Demands of Honor, book 2 of the Errand of Fury trilogy, is published. ; 11 February : Carol Lundberg dies. ; 15 February : Walker Edmiston dies. ;19 February:IDW releases the second comic in the The Space Between mini-series, titled Captain's Pleasure. ;20 February: Pocket Books novel Glass Empires, the first book of the Mirror Universe trilogy, is published. ;27 February: Paramount Pictures sends out their first press release on ;late February: Pocket TOS novel The Star to Every Wandering, book 3 of the Crucible trilogy, is released. March ;early March: Pocket ENT novel The Good That Men Do is released. ; 2 March : Harold Michelson dies. ; 3 March : Phil Chong dies. ;late March: Pocket Books novel Obsidian Alliances, the second book of the Mirror Universe trilogy, is released. April ;early April: Its Hour Come Round by Margaret Wander Bonanno, the final eBook of the Star Trek 40th anniversary miniseries Mere Anarchy, is released. ; 12 April : Bob Miles dies. ; 24 April : Roy Jenson dies. ;30 April :Star Trek: Deep Space Nine slimpack DVD sets are released in Region 2 areas. :Pocket DS9 omnibus Twist of Faith is released, collecting Avatar, Books 1 and 2 by S.D. Perry, Abyss by David Weddle & Jeffrey Lang, and Demons of Air and Darkness and "Horn and Ivory", both by Keith R.A. DeCandido May ;1 May: The Corps of Engineers eBook The Art of the Comeback by Glenn Greenberg is released. This is a sequel to Greenberg's 2004 eBook The Art of the Deal. ; 7 May : Arch Whiting and Nicholas Worth die. ;early-to-mid May: Pocket TOS novel Epiphany by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz, Book 3 of the Star Trek: Vulcan's Soul trilogy, is released. ; 30 May : Nick Ramus dies. June ;1 June: The Corps of Engineers eBook Signs from Heaven by Phaedra M. Weldon is released. ;7 June:Zachary Quinto is offered the role of young Spock in . ;early June: Star Trek: Vanguard novel Reap the Whirlwind by David Mack is released. ;17 June: Ross Taylor dies. July ;early July: The Buried Age by Christopher L. Bennett, part of The Lost Era range, is released. ;early-to-mid July: Corps of Engineers print omnibus Grand Designs, collecting #29-36 of the eBook series, is released. ; 8 July : Jack B. Sowards dies. ;10 July: Fan-submitted story anthology Strange New Worlds 10, edited by Dean Wesley Smith with Paula M. Block, is released. ;13 July: Corps of Engineers eBook Ghost by Ilsa J. Bick is released. ;20 July:John Graffeo dies. ;24 July:Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log DVD is released in Region 1. ;26 July: J.J. Abrams announced that Leonard Nimoy and Zachary Quinto will portray Spock in . August ;11 August: Richard Compton dies. ;23 August: Robert Symonds dies. ;28 August: Pocket TNG novel Resistance by J.M. Dillard is released. ;31 August: Jerry Bono dies. fr:2007 productions nl:2007 producties pt-br:Produções de 2007